Two
by whitetyger123
Summary: "It is obvious we will not be rescued soon. If one of us were to have all the water, there is a chance he would live." Rated M for language and mature content. Just a one shot.


Two soldiers sat in a long forgotten cave, one Russian, one American. They tried to keep warm, but there was nothing to make a fire with.

"Fuck, no one is coming for us!" The American said suddenly, fed up with waiting. "We're stuck here, and they left us!" It had been almost a week, with no other companion than the mysterious Ruski.

Looking up, the larger of the two gave a nod. "It does seem like that, comrade. But what else is there for us to do but wait for the water to run out?" He said, gesturing to the last bag of water they had between them. It had been a long week.

Biting his lip, the usually charismatic blond picked up the bag. "What are we going to do? Between the two of us, there is only about a couple days left of water. We could die out here." Would he never again be able to see his baby brother? The thought of seeing how much he had grown was the only thing that had gotten him through this war.

"Between the two of us, yes. If it was just one, it could last four days." The Russian remarked, as if talking about the weather.

It took a few seconds for the younger understood what he had said. "But there are two of us, so it will last two days." Was his companion trying to get at something?

Sitting up more and leaning against the rock wall, the Russian once again nodded. "Yes, of course. I was just saying." A few seconds of silence went by before he spoke up again. "Unless you want to change that, then one of us could get out of here."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

Going to his small bag of supplies, the tall Russian reached inside. "It is obvious we will not be rescued soon. If one of us were to have all the water, there is a chance he would live." Hands grasping cold metal, he pulled out a revolver. "If you were up for a game of Russian roulette."

Silence filled the cave, heavy with the last two words spoken.

A bomb going off in the distance brought them back to the present. "Russian roulette? Isn't that where crazy people shoot each other?"

"Not exactly. I put one bullet in the gun, just like this," He demonstrated by taking out all the bullets and putting one back. "and we each pull the trigger. Whoever survives wins."

"That's fucking crazy! Why would I ever do that?" The American yelled, his mind already thinking of the consequences. If they played, there was a fifty fifty chance he would die here and now. But if he didn't play, then most likely they would both die of thirst.

They both looked at the gun, thinking about what this meant. This meant that at least one of them would get out of here alive, and one in a bag.

"I-if we did this, the...survivor has to be the one to tell our families." The American said, not wanting his little brother to find out by some random people that had never even known him. "And make sure the families are alright."

Nodding, the taller took out a paper. "I only have two sisters. Here is how to find them." Writing down the instructions, he then handed the paper to his comrade, who also wrote something.

"My dad and brother. Make... Make sure Mattie doesn't blame himself." A tear ran down his face, remembering when he had fallen out of a tree and the wavy haired blond had said it was his fault. He was always doing things like that, always.

When they were finished, the Russian picked up the pistol. "I will go first, da?" Before the other could respond, the gun went up to the blond head, and a resounding noise echoed through the cave.

Click.

Cringing, the American was relieved that nothing had happened. But really, he shouldn't be happy. If the gun had just gone off, then he would have won and returned home. In reality, though, he didn't want either of them to die.

Lowering the revolver, a small smile, holding no happiness, landed on the older of the two. "Your turn."

They both forced themselves not to count the number of times they heard that click, how much closer they must be to the louder sound. The gun was passed back and forth, each closing their eyes and taking a breath.

A calloused hand gripped the gun. Somehow they both knew this was it, this was the last round. No eyes closed this time, unable to see blackness, the thing that one of them would be seeing forever.

The second it took for an index finger to grimly tighten on the trigger seemed like forever. Two soldiers looked into the others eyes. Soon, two people back home would get the news. But it would all be meaningless if they stopped now.

BANG


End file.
